5 roses for my love
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Rook accuses Ben of lack of romanticism. The bearer of the Omnitrix wants to prove that his fiancé that he is wrong. To this regard with the help of his cousin Gwen. Brooken fic .


Title : 5 roses for my love Universe : Omniverse Warnings : slash , ooc , au, xenophily Couple : Brooken Rated: T Summary: Rook accuses Ben of lack of romanticism. The bearer of the Omnitrix wants to prove that his fiancé is wrong . To this regard with the help of his cousin Gwen . Narrator P.O.V. "I 'm telling you, Bejamim Kirb Tennyson , you do not have a shred of romanticism. And I do not like it . I want more romance in the relationship . " complained Rook . " Love, we are males . Do not need that . Just to have a good conversation and respect each other's space . " Ben replied . " None of that , Ben Tennyson . In my society , hemaphodrites males like me are loved and treated with great affection. I deserve more . Not need much . But please , stop me require a totally manly respect . " the alien continued . " And what will happen if I continue to insist on it ? " said the human . " I'll stay without talking to you . If you want your beloved fiancé filling you with good humor and affection , please walk on the line, Bejamim Kirb Tennyson . " Said revonnagander . " So , my love , is time for a challenge . I'll make a romantic surprise . If you like , you'll be a month without discussing the relationship . If you do not like , I'll stay a month without going to Mr. Smooth . " " Challenge accepted , my flame of love. Suprise me . " said the alien . ... ... Ben was restless. He needs to surprise Rook . Otherwise , would stay a month without going to his favorite ice cream . Luckily for him , Gwen was on spring break and was passed a few days in Bellwood . Ben scored an urgent output with urgency. When they meet there at Mr. Smooth to vary ... " Ben , what's so urgent that you call me? " The redhead asked . " Gwen , Rook accused me of a lack of romanticism . I made a bet with him . If I lose I get a month without taking ice cream . " " Ha , ha , ha , ha , ha ! Woe , woe, woe , Ben ! " Gwen laughed . " What's so funny about that , Gwen ? " " Even in the end , you fell in real . I think you understood as a happy relationship works . " said the redhead still blushed with laughter . " Of course I did . But , I 'm a boy. And I dating a boy . I needn't these romantic things . Why Rook can not just accept that? " Ben questioned . " Because he is delicate, Ben . In his society , males like him are treated with much love and affection . Flirting wiht Revonnah alien's is really a delicate procession. You're hurting him . Please , Ben . Do not be stupid to lose another boyfriend again! " Gwen said . Right now , Ben blushed . He is ashamed of the wrong things he did with his old girlfriend . Gwen waited for Ben to recover a bit . After that , they talked for about two hours on tactics of romanticism. " ... Ben waited reach the weekend . He took the output of the Rook and hid in the alien's apartment . Needless to say, Ben used one of his aliens for that. After all that has aliens who can fly , walk through walls and cringe need not break down doors . Ben hid in the closet and waited for the Rook's return . Obviously , he took a mini videogame . After all, he is Ben Tennyson . He did not stay long stand still. ... Rook arrived 3 hours . When he came home , he was astonished . There were 5 roses scattered around the house. The first rose was white and was on the doorstep . The second was yellow and was in the middle of the room . The third was orange and was on the bedroom door . The fourth was pink and was on the bed . And the fifth was red and it was in front of the wardrobe . In each of them had a ticket . Tickets were as follows : 1st rose : White is your face . Your face brings me peace ; 2nd rose : Yellow are your eyes . The eyes always attentive to me like i was a treasure ; 3 th rose : Orange are your pupils . Pupils that shine because of my love; 4th rose : Pink is my skin . Skin that loves to receive your love ; 5th rose : Red is my heart . Heart that beats wildly when i see you . Blonko 's heart shot . He felt he should open the cabinet . When he opened , Ben fell to his knees in front of him . The human began talking : " Behold, I fall before my beloved . Whoever calls for romanticism. Whoever defends me like a beast . Whoever protects me and loves me . I love you , Blonko . " Rook went to tears . Your Ben . He humbled himself to surprise you that way. Rook imagine that must have Gwen's finger in all this , but no matter . Just the fact that Ben had done so , made him very happy . Rook took Ben in his arms and kissed him passionately . Rook was lost . And Ben was crazy . The boy succeeded and will not be without his precious ice creams . It was good to be in the lap of Rook and be kissed by him . When they parted , Ben asked : " Satisfied, beloved ? " " Yes , my love . But, no need to overdo it either . Least just tell me sweet words , make me lovingly under my chin , call me Blonko and not use profanity . And do not be blunt. " "You're a picky kitty, eh ! " Ben said . " And call me kitten all you want , my flame . " " Okay , love . Will take your bath now , i want a clean and smelling kitty to me. " said Ben . " But , of course , my Benny . You as a good owner , will give me a bath . Well and is affectionate . You have the advantage that i'll stay a month without discussing our relationship . " Said Rook . And there was double . For a shower . Very time consuming . ... Later ... Gwen was at home when she received a message on mobile phone . She smiled . Her plan had worked . She hopes her idiot cousin learn to be a romantic boyfriend. Or if not , he'll be single again . " Note : Sorry for the OOC . But I love to see Ben doing acts of pure romanticism to Rook . It is the best way to humiliate this brat . He has to take a course in romantic relationships . Believe me, Bejamim Kirb Tennyson . 


End file.
